Aprils Fools Day
by Kisike Tsume
Summary: Kisike decides to play a few...tricks on...everyone...heheheh...
1. Default Chapter

~Chapter One~  
  
"Raaah!" Vegeta roared on a Monday morning in April. He'd found the third can  
  
of asparagus on the control panel of the gravity room.  
  
"Onna!" He screamed, slamming the door open and stalking towards his house.  
  
Bulma started as the screen door was thrust open and her husband stormed  
  
through.  
  
"Hey 'Geta! Hungry?" "Where is she?!" Bulma sweat dropped as the closet door  
  
was torn off its hinges. "You mean 'Sike? She went back to Goku's a while ago.  
  
Why?"  
  
"Kakarrotto. . ." Vegeta seethed, ki flaring. They both fell over as a scream  
  
echoed from upstairs. "Trunks!" Bulma yelled, running upstairs. "I-I'm white?!"  
  
"Yes honey. . ." Bulma said from outside Mirai Trunks's room while he visited.  
  
"What else would you be?" "NO WHITE!" Bulma gasped as Trunks's door opened.  
  
~On Supreme Kai's planet~  
  
"Yes sir! That was the exact message from Miss Kisike." Supreme Kai glanced at  
  
Kibito. "There's trouble Kibito. We must go to earth."  
  
~Back at Earth~  
  
~(Master Roshi's)~  
  
We have mail!" Master Roshi called from the front of his house. Krillin,  
  
Oolong, and Marron came in.  
  
"This is for 18 and Krillin." Oolong said, handing a box to Krillin. "And one  
  
for me. And a magazine. . .for. . ."  
  
The island shook with an old man's scream. Followed by a pig's whines. 


	2. April Fools ( Chap 2)

~CHAPTER TWO~  
  
~At the Son's~  
  
"'Sike you almost done with the laundry?" Gohan asked, stepping just outside  
  
the back door. Kisike smiled up at him.  
  
"Aaalmost." she said in a sing-song voice. Gohan laughed, shaking his head and  
  
going back inside.  
  
Kisike kept smiling, putting a little food coloring in with the detergent. When  
  
she finished, she started humming the theme song to Ranma ½ the movie.  
  
~In a forest~  
  
Piccolo was meditating when a mailman walked up to him cautiously. "Um, Sir?"  
  
The mailman asked. Piccolo opened his eyes and looked up.  
  
The mailman handed him a box. "This is from a girl named Kisike." The mailman  
  
said. Piccolo opened a box and pulled out a flute. He glared. "GET THE HELL OFF OF MY  
  
PROPERTY!!!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
The mailman ran off. Piccolo took one look into the package-"Kisike." Piccolo fumed.  
  
~Briefs' house~  
  
"Trunks! What happened?! I came as fast as I could!" Jessica stopped dead cold  
  
in her tracks.  
  
"T-trunks. . .ah. . .new. . .hair cut?" -.-; "I'm white!" "Shh! It's ok!  
  
Where's Bulma?" "She and Father are taking a nap. Mother said it would wear off  
  
in a few days."  
  
And it was applied evenly so there shouldn't any patches. . .but. . ." "It's ok  
  
Trunks. Just stay until it wears off." "I was planning too."  
  
But could you do me a favor?" Jessica blinked. "Sure." "A glass of water?" She  
  
smiled, closing the door on the way out.  
  
Out in the hallway, she muttered 'Kisike', through her giggles, which broke out  
  
to a snicker, which grew to hilarious laughter downstairs in the kitchen.  
  
~In Vegeta and Bulma's room~  
  
Kisike worked quickly, dipping the top of Vegeta's head in the stained water  
  
she'd just washed his spandex in.  
  
She smirked as he snorted. A piece of Bulma's hair fell into he slightly open  
  
mouth. It would be painful, but it would *definitely* be worth it.  
  
~1:00 At Kami's lookout~  
  
"No danger?" Shin questioned the young Namek before him and Kibito. Dende shook  
  
his head. "I haven't sensed any since Buu."  
  
The Supreme Kai's eyebrows furrowed. "Then. . .What is going on?"  
  
~Son's house~  
  
Kisike grimaced as she finished replacing a snoring Goku's blue shirt with an  
  
orange one, and putting his new orange shoes on.  
  
"Is it against Saiya-jin law to wear deodorant?" She smiled again, and dipped  
  
the top of his head in stained water, as she'd done just minutes ago to the  
  
Saiya-jin prince.  
  
Shin should be arriving soon. Hope Piccolo don't hurt me too much. She  
  
finished, wrapping a thick towel around Goku's head.  
  
Grabbing a handful of the recycled TV antennae, she headed down to Gohan's room  
  
where the taller teen was napping.  
  
~Master Roshi's~  
  
"But honey, it wasn't me!" Krillin cried as 18 stood on the crushed control box  
  
that was almost used to shut 18 down during the Cell Saga. It had somehow been  
  
rebuilt. "That's nothing! I got bacon and pork chops!" Oolong yelled. 


	3. Aprils Fools (Chap 3)

~Chapter Three~  
  
~Briefs' House~  
  
"So Vegeta," Bulma started, when she heard steps coming down the stairs. She  
  
was fixing a sandwich and had a glass jar of mayo in her hand.  
  
She turned around, and the glass and white substance painted the tile/linoleum.  
  
~Son's House~  
  
*Ding Dong* "Coming!" Gohan's voice came from the middle of the house. Shin and  
  
Kibeto stood in front of the Son's house, looking for an explanation.  
  
"Hell-oh. . .Supreme Kai?! Wh-what are you doing here?" Shin and Kibito sweat  
  
dropped.  
  
Gohan had TV antennas sticking out of his ears and hair. "We're. .  
  
.looking for Kisike. . ."  
  
"Oh, well come on in, she and Goku should be here in a minute. "Hey!" A deep,  
  
familiar voice floated from the doorway.  
  
"Supreme Kai! What brings you here?" Goku asked. Shit! They're not supposed to  
  
be here yet! Kisike thought as she hid behind Goku. She knew that Gohan had  
  
noticed his hair.  
  
So she stepped to view where everyone but Goku could see her motion not to  
  
mention it. Gohan nodded slightly, while Kibito and Supreme Kai stared, eyes  
  
almost bulging.  
  
Shin shook it off. "Kisike, what was that-" It was Kisike's eyes bulging this  
  
time. She knew from the lapse of sound that everyone else had felt it too.  
  
Crossing her arms and shifting her weight back on one foot she counted; "3. .  
  
.2. . .1. . ." Vegeta punched the front door down, with Trunks and Jessica close  
  
behind. Krillin, 18, with Master Roshi and Oolong landed just behind them.  
  
Piccolo arrived after them.  
  
"Damn you ONNA!!" "Hey Veggie. . ." Kisike said nervously, backing into a far  
  
wall, "Trunks, 18. . .Krillin. . .Piccolo. Eh. . .What brings you guys here. .  
  
.?"  
  
"How can you even-Ka-Kakarrotto?" "Guys what's going on?" Vegeta and Jessica  
  
suddenly burst into an evilish laughter, followed by a loud yet sincere laugh  
  
from the others. "What?" He asked confusedly.  
  
Gohan ran into a bathroom to get a mirror. "Aaaah!" Goku shouted. Then his eyes  
  
narrowed on his son. "Here." He twirled the mirror around so Gohan could  
  
see-"Ack!"  
  
Kisike had slumped down into a cringing heap, waiting for an onslaught. Jessica  
  
smirked and pushed Trunks to stand in front of the Supreme Kai. ". . ." "Ah. .  
  
." was all Trunks could say.  
  
"Kisike!" Piccolo shouted, "You did *not* insult the Supreme Kai!" "I didn't?"  
  
Piccolo let out something just short of a pained scream.  
  
Supreme Kai's eyes narrowed on Kisike, followed by everyone else's. "*This* is  
  
what the danger was?!" He demanded.  
  
Kisike blinked and held up a single finger. "I. . .ah. . .April Fools?" She  
  
squeaked. Jessica frowned. "They don't *know* what April Fools *is* 'Sike."  
  
Kisike whimpered as everyone cornered her. Then yelled, holding her hands up in  
  
the infamous Ranma ½ posture; two middle fingers pressed to the palm, other  
  
three extended.  
  
~7:00 Orange Hospital~  
  
Kisike was bandaged form head to toe. She could barely squeak, "What a way to  
  
star a Monday. . ." 


End file.
